Count D's New Pet
by eclipsearikado
Summary: An online quiz inspires Count D to buy a pet of his own...but this is no ordinary pet. Leon becomes very jealous of the catgirl


Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors...  
  
thish ish my first psoh fic...heh...*nervous laugh*  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Count, you got a computer around here?"  
  
"Oh, hello, Detective," Count D poured a cup of tea for Leon while appearing to think very slowly. "Mmm...no, I suppose I don't have a computer,"  
  
"Feh typical," Leon flipped open the laptop he brought with him. "Here take this quiz,"  
  
"What is this about?" the count made a sad face about the interrupted teatime.  
  
"It's a personality quiz. It tells you what kind of pet you should have. Ironic, ain't it?"  
  
"I don't need a pet. I have Q-chan," Q-chan squeeked in agreement.  
  
"Aww come on, Count. It's just for fun!" Leon made an equally sad face.  
  
"...Well, alright, but you'll have to buy me more pastry..."  
  
"Deal,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
20. Do you like sugar...in everything?  
  
a. No  
  
b. Not in everything  
  
c. YES ON EVERYTHING!  
  
d. everything?...does that include water too?...cause I like sugar in water...  
  
"Last question, Count. Hurry up,"  
  
"...oooooh I don't know...I just have a bit of a sweet tooth, you know..."  
  
"DAMMIT JUST PICK D!"  
  
"oh yes D my favorite letter!" the Count smiled sweetly and selected d, directing the arrow with great inexperience and difficulty. "I don't like computers..."  
  
The next page had an image of a pretty little kitty with extremely long claws. "Congratulations, you would be the excellent owner of a black kitten!"  
  
"Well, Detective, I have taken the test. Are you satisfied?"  
  
"You should get a cat!"  
  
"...have some tea please,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Maybe I should get a cat...but I certainly can not buy her from myself...oh dear I have to find another pet shop...but why am I agreeing to do this? Just because the detective told me to?~  
  
"Q-chan, would you like a kitty in the shop?" Q-chan nodded frantically. "Well, alright then..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the...some other pet shop in who knows where:  
  
"Hello, may I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for a cat...specifically a black kitten,"  
  
"You're very lucky, sir. We have only one black kitten left! When those pets come here, they sell like chocolate bars. Yep..." D looked around. The shop wasn't the typical pet shop. In a way, it was like his own. He came to this conclusion when he saw the black feline sitting on a velvet cushion. No cage or any type of confinement. "She's a beautiful kitten, don't you think?"  
  
"Well, Q-chan?"  
  
"Oh cute! You dressed your rabbit in bat wings and horns! A little early for Halloween, isn't it...?" the saleswoman stared at the rabbit.  
  
~How rude. Poor Q-chan. Everyone always stares at you that way.~  
  
Q-chan squeeked ignored the comment and squeeked happily about buying the cat.  
  
Count D paid for the pet and was on his way.  
  
"How exciting. For the first time in my life, I am in possession of just a regular pet..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day...  
  
Count D walked towards the kitchen to make a fresh pot of sugar-saturated tea. But when he entered the sitting room, he noticed first, of course, that on the coffee table was a pot of tea with 2 cups already set. Next to it was a plate of German Chocolate. He had no time to ponder about the sweets, for he noticed something else unusual in the room. Sitting contentedly in the middle of the Count's velvet couch was a girl. Her hair, like black silk, framed her face and tumbled down her neck and back to her waist. Her eyes were orbs of darkness outlined in a brilliant silver. They had a very glassy quality like a cat's-eye marble. She had long, thin eyebrows set not too high above her eyes to give her a contemplating expression. Her skin was surprisingly pale, considering she looked quite Asian. Her full lips were so red they looked almost burgundy.  
  
She looked delicious.  
  
"Well, hello...may I help you...?" ~you don't seem like a customer...~  
  
She turned her glass marble eyes at him and re-folded her hands in her lap. The fingers were slender and the fingernails were so glassy and sharp...  
  
"D, you think a pet in your possession will ever stay normal?..."  
  
"You're my kitten?"  
  
"Indeed I am,"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
bwahahahahaha can't wait for Leon to show up...soooooooooo how is my first psoh fic? . 


End file.
